


Are You Okay?

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [6]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blurb, College Student Reader, College!Jensen, F/M, Fratboy!Jared, Fratboy!Jensen, Mention of Argument, Relationship Problems, college!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: During a stressful time at college, you and Jensen get into an argument.





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Shivering softly you pulled your blanket around you tighter as you knocked on the door once again, praying one of the guys would hear you at this ungodly hour. A few days ago you and Jensen had gotten into an argument, and since then, your nights had been restless. Your sleep was plagued full of nightmares without having him by your side to ease them, and tonight you’d had enough. After jerking yourself awake you rushed over to his fraternity house in the pouring rain, as remnants of the nightmare flicked through your mind. Sighing you knocked again, and much to your relief you could see the hallway light turn on. Seconds later the door opened the show a very tired Jared.

“Y-y/n? Hey, what are you doing here so late?” His eyes widened as he took in your state of rain-soaked hair and red-rimmed eyes. “Come inside, and I’ll get some stuff to warm you up. Then I’ll get Jensen okay?”

You nodded quietly as he pulled you into the dark house, leading you to the living room where he flicked on the fireplace. He carefully pulled your wet jacket and blanket that covered your body off, replacing it with a large woven blanket from the sofa. After that he left you for a few moments, only to return with a mug full of hot tea.

“Careful, it’s still a bit hot but you drink up and I’ll go get Jay okay?” You nodded quietly, relishing at the warmth the beverage brought you.

“T-thank you, Jare..”

“It’s no problem Y/N, really, you know you’re like family.” Giving you a smile he disappeared upstairs, and you sipped at the tea slowly until the sound of soft mutters could be heard coming down the stairs.

“Sweetheart?” Hearing Jensen’s voice for the first time in days nearly brought you to tears as he moved to sit next to you on the couch “What are you doing here? Are you okay? Jared said you were shivering when he found ya outside.” The concern in his eyes is what drove you over the edge as you let out a sob. 

“I-I’m s-sorry..the fight was all my fault…a-and tonight I had such a terrible nightmare that you left a-and…” Jensen hushed you gently as he took the mug from your hands, setting it down on the table before pulling you close.

“No, sweetheart I’m sorry I should’ve known you were stressed.” Shaking your head you sat up and grabbed his hands.

“N-no, I was awful and I’m so sorry and I’m sorry for bothering you tonight. It’s just I haven’t slept decently since our fight and I-I need you, Jay. I need you so bad, so please don’t leave me.” You sniffled as he pulled you to his lap, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“I’ll never leave you, sweetheart, I’m here now and I always will be okay? That fight is behind us baby, we both made silly mistakes but we are okay now.” Placing soft kisses along your cheek he rocked you back and forth. “From now on I don’t want to hear that you are sorry anymore, we are all good. Now how about we work on getting you warmed up?” He smiled.

Nodding, you carefully tucked your head into his neck as he whispered sweet words into your ear, that he knew would help lull you to sleep. But he made sure the last words you heard before entering your dream were “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
